It's Only Awkward If We Make It
by Syncronis
Summary: Together, they'll come to learn what it means to be in a relationship. Current Chapter: In The Shower


If there was one thing that Star Butterfly hated more than monsters, it was obviously school. Miss Skullnick had been a literal troll to her, keeping her long-after class to help her get more used to Earth history. To her relief and dismay, the majority of the time was spent on talking about how terrible it was to teach them and on how being turned into a troll was affecting her love life. It was almost with no surprise that she had still not found anyone capable of tolerating her, which meant that her students would have an even harder time of doing so. Fortunately, Star's knowledge of trolls and battle made the rest of the afternoon fly by quickly, distracting her with stories from her time battling trolls on Mewni.

"Ugh, what a terrible day!" she threw her backpack into the corner, the only thing on her mind being to find relief from the stress of the day. "I'd thought she would never let me go..." Star stretched, back popping slightly as the Mewman princess groaned to herself. "... I really didn't think she'd keep asking me about maces and bridges like that." She groaned, wanting nothing more than to take a long shower and to forget all of the terrible, boring things that had just 'learned' and veg out on the sofa with her best friend-turned-roommate.

Star couldn't help but throw open the door to the bathroom, not even thinking twice about the fact that there was already steam pouring out from the cracks of the door. "At least Marco started the shower for me." The thought was so automatic that she couldn't help but vocalize, her Latino housemate usually doing whatever he could to make her life more manageable. Star eagerly shimmied out of her blood-red capris, not even caring to unbutton as the feeling of the freedom sent shivers down her spine. _'I really should let him know how much I appreciate him'_ she crossed her arms across her stomach to shed her lilac top, long golden tresses spilling out as she tossed it into the wall, not noticing that another set of clothing had been scattered along the bathroom floor.

Throwing open the glass door, Star's face was braced for the heat and running water, a groan of relief slipping out as the water cascaded against half-lidded eyes and sweat-soaked skin. However, it wasn't until she noticed that the flow of water was somewhat... obstructed that there was something wrong about the whole thing, opening her eyes to gaze upon the bare-naked backside of her male roommate.

"Who's there?"

The voice cut deep into her, jarring the princess from her relaxed mindset as she looked up just in time, Marco turning around to look at just who had interrupted his privacy. The steam of the shower danced around both teenagers, water dancing around their bodies as the two of them locked eyes, time standing still for the longest while as both waited for the others' reaction.

"Star?"

"Marco?"

Their screams echoed in perfect unison inside the glass box, Marco backing against the wall as their faces blossomed in embarrassment. "Wh-what are you doing in here, Star!?" he couldn't help but stammer, the teenager's eyes struggling to keep from looking over his invader's lithe frame. "I mean, I'm already... this is-"

"-just a big misunderstanding!" Star exclaimed "I thought that you started it for me but, I mean how could you know, I didn't think you were actually **taking** one but I should have and I and I-"

Marco sighed as he ran a hand through his sopping-wet locks. "Look, I just got in, so I can just hop out and let you have the shower." In a moment of weakness his eyes wavered down and he caught a glimpse of how the water trickled down the Mewman's body, her blonde locks matting to her body and giving her an almost ethereal glow, an urge to pull her close bubbling up from within. The impulse was eating away at him, pulling his eyes back up to meet hers once more, hands trembling at his sides.

"Marco, I'm not going to throw you out just because I wasn't thinking straight." Star replied, turning to place her hand on the glass door. "I can just wait my turn, oka-" She wasn't ready for him to hug her, arms wrapping around her midsection and pulling her close, his chest close against her back and her heart thumping wildly within her breast. " _M-marco?_ " her voice wavered, the thought of his hands so close to her breasts filling her mind.

"I-well, you-" Something inside of him had taken over, the boy running more on impulses than common sense. If anyone were to have entered, the result would be scandalous. But the little voice in the back of his mind told him that wouldn't happen, that his parents wouldn't dare to intrude on them, they were free to do whatever their hearts desired. "You don't have to leave, Star. We can just... share the shower... together?"

She turned around in place, hair bunching up in his arms as she raised her head to meet his eyes. "You really mean that? Aren't you... embarrassed? I mean, you're... and I'm..." The princess gestured downwards, giving Marco an eyeful of her compressed cleavage.

"Star" He captured her attention with a single word, already having reached over to grab a bath pouf hanging near the shower head. "Let's give it a try. I'm willing to if you are, okay?"

The princess leaned into him, placing a hand on his chest and taking a deep breath and admiring the feeling of slick muscles underneath her fingertips. "Alright. Let's try it, just this once." Star's hands trailed up the karateka's shoulders, pushing against the tense tendons and gaining a small moan for her efforts. "Do you... want to wash me first, Marco?"

The Latino could only nod in response, lathering up the sponge with body wash and letting the suds spill over his hand. She had given him a full showing of her body, alabaster skin well-toned from her constant experience fighting monsters both on Earth and Mewni, A-sized breasts tipped with fat pink heart-shaped areola and plump nipples that all-but demanded his attention. There was no resisting the urge to bite his bottom lip as he started to apply the pouf along her face and neck, giving attention to the heart-shaped marks along both sides of her cheeks.

Star kept whispering words of encouragement, letting her roommate know that everything he was doing was acceptable. Though her eyes were closed and her face was calm, her body was tense with the heat of the moment. She'd had boyfriends before, both Mewman and demon alike, but none of them had ever dared to get so close to Mewni's only princess before. His touch was absolutely heavenly, the feel of another's touch on her skin, her mouth parting slightly to let a soft coo escape.

As he worked the sponge further down and along the softness of his chest, Marco couldn't help but feel his breath begin to catch in his own, the lather giving her front a temptatious sheen. Through sheer coincidence or the grace of God, the pouf slipped out of his hand, his hand impulsively gripping on the soft mound and squeezing softly. The result was an absolutely priceless, Star's face turning tomato red as her eyes snapped open wide in alarm. She let out a cry, not in panic but in sheer pleasure, not ready for the sudden surge in bliss that came from another's grip on her breast.

"Star, I-I'm sorry!" Marco's face was apologetic, yet he couldn't seem to remove his hand from her flesh, breath held tight as he continued to palm her bosom. His other hand rose to join its mate, thumbs rolling over the sensitive areola while he cupped at her mounds. "I couldn't help myself... I mean, they're so soft and-"

"No, it's okay Marco." Star's eyes sparkled with sheer pleasure, the teenage boy swearing that there were hearts dancing in her pupils as she stared into his own with delight. "This... it feels **good**..." she pushed herself closer into his arms, enjoying how the Latino kept flicking at her nipples in-between teasing her hearts. "Please... don't stop... **keep touching me, Marco**." She let her hands drift down his body, nails raking against his wet skin as she made her way downwards against his torso. Letting them trail off at his waist, she pulled them back to her own body, fingers slipping into her own private place, the Mewman princess wasting no time in finding a sweet spot and losing herself in bliss.

Marco couldn't believe his eyes, that the situation had escalated to such a vast scale; his best friend standing naked in front of him in the shower, his hands on her breasts while she masturbated. His mind felt like it was skipping, unable to process everything that was happening, the little devil on his shoulder screaming at him that there was no better opportunity to take this beautiful woman than now. Star herself was moaning out words of encouragement, having lost herself in her own world of pleasure, the heat of the shower giving her the aura of a goddess.

"I-I-I-I-"

Of all things Star Butterfly was hoping that her roommate would do to her, the last thing she was ever expecting was for him to push past her, throwing the glass shower door open and nearly throwing himself outwards. "Shower's all yours, Star!" he exclaimed as he left the confused princess standing alone under the veil of running water, one hand still positioned on her mount. She couldn't help but blink in shock, her free hand raised outwards as if to stop her companion.

"M-marco!? Marco, wait!"

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
